


It's a Threeway, Prom!

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Domination, Domme, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Oral, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Yaoi, dp, shoe fetish, submissive noctis, train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: It’s really long (that’s what she said) I’m breaking it up into three spots! This is a self indulgent smut of mine featuring me! x.x;;; My beta reader is the lovely @miss-scientia (tumblr!)Promptis stuff is in chapter 2 middle-end section so if you want to skip it you can but I think it is done nicely. :) Chapter 3 will be cute after sex stuff!





	1. Those Shoes

I sat down on the couch, working on my laptop upbeat k pop music playing in the background I was rifling through a huge stack of handwritten papers given to me by Ignis. I have been working on translating his recipes into a cookbook and getting them published, today he finally gave me a stack of notes and told me to work with that. He’s been stressed with this book writing for sure and he’s just got the recipe part I’m doing the rest of the work. Gladio and Noctis has been the ones to push Ignis into doing the cookbook and I think he really doesn’t want to part with his precious recipes. I’ve told him a few times he doesn’t have to do this but I feel since Noctis told him to do it he feels obligated to do so.

Staring at the screen waiting for the programs to load I felt the seat next to me sink as someone snuggled against me. Resting his head on my shoulder was my boyfriend Noctis, his blue eyes grazing over the computer screen watching me starting to type an arm sneaking around my waist holding me close as he started to snuggle with me.

“Noct I’m trying to work.”

“Yeah so? You look so lonely on the couch so I wanted to keep you company.”

“You’re so cute, I love it when you snuggle with me you know that?” I said softly smiling down at him.

“I’m not cute.” Noctis pouted he didn’t like it when I called him cute it embarrassed him greatly, blushing he buried his face in the crook of my neck biting me teasingly in retaliation.

“Yes you are, but you are sexy too and smart, funny, sweet and crazy to date me. I mean there isn’t much to me to love.” I said with a laugh, giving him a broad smile.

“There is plenty about you to love, Jinju.” Noctis replied caressing a hand underneath my shirt running a few fingers over the scars on my stomach.

“Like what?” I prodded glancing down at him his eyes closed as he hummed to himself.

“Not telling you~.” He teased caressing his fingers over my bare stomach.

“Not fair, you know what I love about you but here I’m in the dark thinking most of the time it’s a cruel joke you stay with me.” I said honestly it was something that went on my mind often specially when I see the caliber of women that hit on Noctis often.

“What? Why would it be a cruel joke?” He asked sitting up moving the computer out of the way wanting my full attention.

“Noct trying to work…”

“That can wait, why do you think such a thing?” He asked in a concerned tone, his blue eyes staring straight at me.

“Well Noct look at me…I could do with losing some weight. I didn’t do great in school, didn’t go to college, I’m quite a bit older than you and just in management at the bakery. I’m not sophisticated like all those women that flirt with you at the palace that the council wants you to marry. Yes I know about that Ignis told me about the marriage proposals and here you are with me. Like come on I’m neurotic, I listen to music all day, I can’t handle big crowds, I’m a salty bitch most of the time…”

“Jin babe stop. Calm down okay? Take a deep breath…” Noctis said placing hands on either side of my shoulders squeezing them reassuringly.

I sucked in a deep gust of air then letting it out as a loud sigh. Noctis pulled me into a hug nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck placing a soft kiss there. I wrapped my arms around him holding him tight.

“Okay I’ll tell you…”

“I’ll do anything to repay you back…I know you don’t like talking about emotions and such much.”

“Anything?”

“Uh huh.”

“I love you because with you I can just be Noctis, not Prince Noctis or the Chosen Light. You are kinda like Prompto in never treating me like royalty. You are gorgeous and that personality I love it so much you can toss salt on anything and it’s hilarious. Your sarcasm is perfect and you cook better than Ignis. I love all the sweets you make…”

“Noct…that’s sweet I love you.” I said placing the laptop down on the coffee table wrapping my arms around his waist tightly hugging.

“Our anniversary is coming up soon you know that?” He mumbled his face against my chest.

“I know, next week.” I smiled he was placing light kisses on my chest, Noctis knew how to be comforting when I was feeling down.

“You know how we do something special?” He asked looking up at me chin resting on my breast, bright blue eyes staring at me.

“Uh huh, last year we had sex in the Regalia.” I mused laughing a little remembering that day, all over having sex in a car both of us gaining some bruises as even though Gladiolus could fit went in the car, that didn’t mean there was enough room for two adults to do the horizontal dance in it.

“I have something I want you to do for me…ah let me see the computer.” Noctis said pulling away grabbing at the laptop.

“Oh?” I asked,  curious as he went to the browser taking the computer into his lap, leaning against me.

I watched as he went to the website of the local shoe shop that was fairly popular among the socialites of Insomnia. I wasn’t one for shoes, I wore the same pair until they fell apart and they were ballet flats. Noctis then hen-pecked in the search menu ‘stilettos’ refining the search to the size I wore and the color red. He looked a bit shy about hitting search as the mouse hovered over it a bit then he closed his eyes and hit search, my internet was a bit slow unlike his at his place. 7th Sense by NCT started to play over the speaker system, Noctis started to hum the English parts under his breath as his eyes stared at the partial pictures loading.

“Your internet is lame, babe.” He muttered.

“I know I’m not rich and wonderful like you~.” I teased, I used the internet at his apartment before and it was lightning fast.

“I’m not wonderful you are.” He countered scrolling down the screen until his eyes stopped at a particular pair of shoes.

“I hope you understand that I don’t like shoes and I’m clumsy on flats that something like stilettos would kill me.” I said as the shoes he stopped at were a pair of ruby red stilettos with ankle straps, the lift was a good five inches.

“I know you don’t like them but just for a day?”

“What do you want me to do…?” I asked the way his voice lilted made me suspicious about it, Noctis wasn’t one to take me out to fancy places for dinner as that would be too much effort it was something I always planned.

“Um…Jin I want you to step on me. . .wearing these.” Noctis said blushing a deep shade of red, turning away from me rubbing the back of his head ruffling up his long hair like he did when he was feeling nervous and shy.

“Step on you?” I asked a bit confused, all the kinky stuff in our relationship came from me so him requesting something was definitely interesting.

“I know it sounds weird…” He said shyly, not looking at me still.

Lifting up his chin so he could actually face me I leaned in giving him a quick kiss, “Not really Noct. I’m clumsy with heels though.”

“You can sit or hold onto something. . .I want you to…” He started to explain what he wanted as he put the shoes in the shopping cart, my eyes going wide at the price; 900 Gil.

“You want me to do what Noctis?” I teased in a seductive tone kissing him on the side of the head as he entered in his credit card information, it was bad that he had memorized it.

“Can I just show you a video?” He asked shyly opening a new browser.

“No I want to hear you say it Noct, I love seeing you squirm and be all sorts of cute about your requests. I have my own request as well.”

“You’re mean…” He whined.

“I can’t help it love when you get shy like this.”

“Ugh. I want you to wear them and I want you to take the heel of it and step on my chest…then rub the heel against the shaft of my cock until its hard…Jin I want you to step on my balls rubbing the side of the shoe around my thighs.” Noctis slowly explained, there was nervousness in his voice as he explained it to me, a shy smile on his lips.

“What if I step too hard?” I asked knowing my balance even if I was holding on something would be bad with an extra five inches.

“Don’t worry about that okay? The thought of it turns me on Jin.”

“What else am I wearing?” I asked as he placed the computer back on the table.

“Honestly, in the dream I had the other day every time I looked up at you were wearing something different…sorry.”

“Well I’m not changing different clothes constantly silly. I think I have something to wear I have something as well.” I said with a pleased smile.

“What is it?”

“I want a threesome. I have the person in mind already.” I said happily, his blue eyes went wide as I blurted out what I wanted to do for our anniversary.

“A threesome? I don’t want to have sex with another girl Jin just you…” He said softly blushing a little, feeling a bit shy knowing that most men wouldn’t say that.

“Well it’s going to be a guy. . .Prompto.”

“PROMPTO?” Noctis let out a shocked yelped sitting up right looking wide awake and alert, there was an exasperated look on his handsome face.

“What you think I was going to pick Gladiolus?”

“No…I just.” He said awkwardly.

“I’m in a doming mood so instead of having Gladio who I can guarantee you is a dominant lover, I want Prompto.”

Noctis was confused at first when I told him I was a switch, he just stared at me blankly when I told him I felt like being a sub and wanted him to tie me up. He was fine with me gagging him up and tying him up but when I told him I felt like being tied up he felt a bit strange, wary of tying them too tight or hurting too much. After explaining to him that there were times where I wanted to do the dominating, then times where I wanted to be dominated. It was clear from the start that Noctis was submissive, though with encouraging  body worship I could get him to be somewhat dominating.

“Alright, Jin. Does Prompto already know?”

“No I thought I should leave that to you, he is your best friend.” I replied.

“Right…”

~~

Noctis sat in his apartment staring at his best friend who was fiddling with his camera, there was something that caught his eye on the screen. It was long black hair but it wasn’t his hair…leaning over he noticed the shapely hips.

“Is that a photo of my girlfriend?” Noctis  asked, noticing that his friend’s hands started to shake nervously.

“Um yes…I just liked the aesthetics of the look, Noct…I um yeah…”

“Ass more or less.”

“What is with the third degree look Noct?” He asked as he turned to see his friend giving him a stern look.

“Do you have other pictures of her?” He asked his jealousy rising up in him like a beast, he knew deep down Prompto meant nothing by it just innocent photos. Right?

The shaking of Prompto’s hands was enough to tell Noctis that there was more, the bright blueberry blue eyes were staring forward at the viewfinder on the camera looking frightened. Did he just cross a line with the Crowned Prince? When Prompto didn’t move the slide any, Noctis took the camera from his hand rotating through the digitally kept files. There were a dozen photos of him and Jinju, ranging from sole focus on her to him. There was a good bunch of just him and his ass, then there was plenty of his girlfriend a lot of her from work bending over to get boxes and such.

“I’m sorry man! She’s just so nice and pretty, she cares for you like crazy. Jin is just so perfect! She spends all this time at work making these things for you because you hardly ever visit her there she talks about how you will love this cookie that you compare her cooking to Iggy’s all the time - her laugh is melodic.” Prompto cried out tossing his arms up in the air in defeat looking upset, almost in tears thinking that he was going to be in big trouble for photographing the soon to be king’s girlfriend in some sexy poses.

“Well there are plenty of my ass too. . .” Noctis said after a few minutes of silence. “I knew for a while that you liked Jin, Prom you don’t keep secrets that well. You live an hour away from her bakery and make point to go to hers every day and pass by four shops in the process. Plus it’s expensive and you still go to see her. But I love her and she loves me, so don’t think with what I am going to tell you next will give you a foot in.”

“What?” Prompto sputtered taking his camera back from Noctis who had deleted all but one photo of Jin.

“Our anniversary is coming up, we normally do something a little crazy.”

“Crazy?”

“Shush let me speak.” Noctis said interrupting Prompto from speaking more. “She wants a threesome and it’s with you.”

“ME? What like…I am not that good…why not Gladiolus?” Prompto said turning a bright shade of red, his mind reeling to seeing a naked Jin and Noctis making him get thirsty.

“She has her reasons for you okay? I think she wants to tie you up Prom.”

“Tie me up? I…” Prompto said slowly placing a hand to his neck.

“It will be next weekend, all day. I know you like her so you’ve clearly masturbated to these pictures Prom.”

“I didn’t…”

“Liar.” Noctis said pushing the small blond a little.

“Okay a few times…she’s pretty. . .you’re pretty…I’m not.” Prompto said looking away from Noctis blushing a little.

“Are you bisexual Prompto?” Noctis asked looking down at his friend a smile tugging its way on his lips.

“Just because I said you were good looking?”

“Well do I turn you on Prompto?” Noctis asked, lowering his voice down to a seductive tone one that he knew turned his girlfriend into a pile of ooze before him.

“Does the thought of me fucking you make you hard? My cock pressed against yours?” Noctis asked in a sultry tone right into Prompto’s left ear, whispering softly to him making the blond blush a deep shade of red and squirm in his seat.

“Yes.” He answered after a moments pause, hands on his lap now covering himself.

“Good.” Noctis laughed turning a little the tip of his nose brushing against the freckled skin of Prompto making the thin male jump in his seat breath hitching in his throat.

“Ah.” Prompto gasped.

“So next Saturday her apartment arrive at noon, bring some booze if you want look sharp.”

~~

"So I spoke with Prompto yesterday.” Noctis said as he sidled up next to me in the kitchen. 

I was mixing up spaghetti for the two of us, my evil secret of using pasta infused with veggies never was noticed by Noctis. He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face into the crook of my neck breathing deeply letting it out as a soft sigh. 

“And?” I prompted leaning my head against his.

“He has a little secret.”

“Oh really?”

“Prompto is bisexual and he has a thing for the both of us.”

“Well I knew he had a thing for me honestly going out of his way to go to my bakery when he passes so many. But a thing for you…well should have saw that coming.” I said with a laugh.

“Well he’s on board for this.” Noctis said reaching a hand down rubbing against my stomach as he nipped on my neck a little.

“I like this a lot.” I purred leaning into him.

“So the shoes came in I see…” Noctis said as he noticed the box on the table.

“Yes they did.”

“Can we tonight?” Noctis asked, burying his face in my neck again hugging me tightly pressing his hips against me.

I could feel that he was a bit aroused as a hand sneaked down my pants brushing against my underwear.

“Let me finish dinner Noct, I don’t want this to go to waste.” I hummed as he slowly retreated towards the table with the shoes.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Noctis opening the box the shoes came in, the look on his face as he stared at them was of pure pleasure of what was going to come from them. Slowly his fingers caressed over the material they were made of, he was getting that nervous and excited smile on his handsome face as I smirked, noticing he was getting harder as the jeans he was wearing were rather tight and didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“I’m not hungry at the moment. . .let’s work up a appetite.” Noctis said after he saw me pull out plates.

“Someone is rather eager…” I teased as his hand went to my waist squeezing gently.

“Yes…I was tracking the package all morning refreshing the website often to see where it was. I couldn’t stop thinking about you wearing them…I had a hard time not wanting to jerk off earlier.”

“Well I will make that wait worth it.” I said with a smirk leaning into him some rubbing my ass against the slight erection.

Noctis guided me into the bedroom holding the box in his hands, there was a pleased smile on his face as he closed the door behind us. The music was softer in the bedroom something that had been requested by Noctis as he found it rather annoying to have it the same volume all through the house. I took the shoes from him heading to the master bathroom where I had some lingerie sitting at it was a light blue lace underwear set with matching bra. It was simple but Noctis was more fond of the simpler lingerie on me, ones that had straps and such were too bothersome for him. Feeling a little nervous as these heels gave me a lot of lift, unsteadily I strapped them on my feet. There was a large mirror in the bathroom that gave me a good view of what I looked like with the lingerie and heels. It perked up my round ass more making it look bigger than it was already, the cigarette burn from my ex was visible of course…but Noctis wouldn’t be noticing that.

“Damn I look good.” I marveled looking at the overall look of myself.

“Babe…” Noctis called out sounding a bit desperate.

“I’m coming.” I called out to him, a smug smile on my face as I slowly stepped out of the bathroom.

“Oh boy…so high up I’m like your height now.”

Noctis was sitting on the bed, completely naked as I walked closer to him hips swaying, large breasts jiggling sensually as I moved closer his erection got harder. He was panting slightly those midnight blue eyes staring heavily at me, he looked so excited for me to step on him. Standing before him I curled a finger underneath his chin bringing him closer to me and kissing him teasingly, listening to him moaning into the kiss.

“Jin…” He moaned out breathlessly looking up at me.

“Noctis, I want you to get down on the floor now.”

“Yes…fuck yes.” He said getting up as I moved out of his way, I gave him a pillow to rest his head on as he laid down on the grey short carpeted floor.

“Does this make you feel so hot Noct? This make you feel dirty?” I said with a teasing tone a smile playing on my full lips.

“It makes me feel so fucking hot and like a dirty whore.” He said sharply as I dragged the long red satin heel point over his left thigh.

I was a bit wobbly standing so I sat on the very edge of the bed, I didn’t want to lose my balance and accidentally stab him with the heels. Looking down at his face his eyes were closed blissfully as I slowly dragged the heel up and down this thighs avoiding his cock.

“ _Noct_.” I called out.

“Hmmm.” He whimpered as I pressed a little hard on his thigh.

“ _Look at me_ when I do this, babe.” I ordered looking down at him, green eyes surveying him as he bit his lower lip slowly opening his eyes those heavenly blue eyes staring lovingly at me.

“Good boy.” I purred as I dragged the front of the shoe up and down his long thick cock.

The moan that escaped his mouth was perfect it made me excited, I felt a quiver race through me right down to my pussy. Getting wet already he bucked his hips up a little as I rubbed the satin fabric of the shoes on the shaft of his cock. Noctis had placed one hand against his mouth as he bit down holding back some of those sexy moans as his right hand gripped on the sheet of the bed that was near him. Smirking I placed the heel of the shoe right on the base of his cock pressing down some. His eyes flew open completely wide at that reaction as they had fluttered shut for a moment again.

“I want to hear you moan about this Noct. Keep those eyes on what I am doing, that’s an order.”

“Yes…”

“Yes?” I repeated giving him a slight reprimanding look, lifting my leg away from him.

“My queen…yes my queen.”

“Good boy.” I said with a pleased smile on my face, returning the heel of the red shoe to his cock.

Leaning forward a little gingerly placing the heel on his balls, Noctis propping himself up a little so he could watch me do my work on him. His arms were shaking a little from the thrill of it all, his mouth parted panting heavily as his cock throbbed a little.

“Harder…press harder my queen.” He panted sexily his blue eyes sparkling with lust as he stared up at me.

“Harder? My little tease wants it harder?” I said in a lilt in my voice, eyes looking over him as he nodded, letting out loud moan as I did.

“FUCK!” He shouted his eyes going wide, there was precum dripping out of the slit of his cock.

“How does this feel Noct? Tell me exactly how to you feel right now?” I asked, feeling turned on more at his shout.

I rocked my hips against the bed, as I rubbed both shoes on the either side of his cock the moans that fell from his lips were making me wetter making me want to ride his cock. I could feel his cock throbbing against my shoes, he was close this was really hitting the spot for him.

“It feels so fucking good, like just so damn good. I want to cum already, Jin. I just want to cum all over those shoes.”

“Why do you want to cum on these pretty shoes?” I asked pressing both heels against his body, one pressing against his balls the other his stomach.

“Ah, because they are mine and I want to mark them as mine.” Noctis let out in a strangled moan, he was barely keeping it together as I squeezed his cock with the shoes making the satin fabric cause extra friction on his cock.

“Such a dirty boy.” I mused chastising him gently.

Bringing up my right leg I brought the tip of the shoe to the head of his cock spreading all the thick precum all over it. His cock was throbbing crazily now, he was panting and moaning loudly, I loved to see him squirm like this. It felt so good to see him like this, someone as powerful as a Prince, very soon to be King was just a pile of ooze underneath my very feet was such a power trip. How many people could say they do this regularly to royalty?

“I’m gonna cum.” He said weakly, his chest heaving biting on his lower lip. “Lift your legs to your chest do it now.”

 

With a quick motion Noctis was on his feet stroking his cock heavily as he took his left hand gathering my ankles together in his large hands pulling my feet close to him. Staring at me right in the eyes he stroked his cock hard.

“I love you so fucking much.” Noctis said passionately as he stared at me so passionately.

“I love you Noctis.” I replied, he let out a growl as he came, hot white tendrils of cum dripping all over the red satin shoes.

Roughly pulling my underwear out of the way, Noctis shoved his cock right inside my pussy making me scream. He thrusted a few times letting out a few spurts of cum right inside of me, moving my legs to the side as he leaned into me kissing me forcing his tongue into my mouth.

“Damn Noct…” I panted as he surfaced for breath he pulled out of me, placing a kiss to my cheek.

“I want more…”

“Nope~.” I teased, despite the fact that I too, wanted more myself. “I want to save this all up for this weekend. We have only a few days.”

“Huh _babe_ …” He whined as I took off the cum soaked shoes, confused of the full one eighty.

“I want to keep all this pent up stuff for the weekend so I can really enjoy all of it. How often do you get to do a threesome?”

“Um not too often…You sure you want to wait three more days?”

“Yes. Let’s go eat now I’m hungry.” I said grabbing one of Noctis’ shirts, they were snug on me because I am top heavy and weighed more than Noctis.

It worked that way, I could never sexily wear his clothes or at least societies’ view of sexy as they should be large on the female. My boyfriend happened to be just naturally smaller build than me. I didn’t bother on putting on pants, it was late in the day where we wouldn’t be getting any visitors and going to bed soon afterwards. In the kitchen I warmed up the spaghetti while Noctis poured us a nice glass of wine.

Saturday came quicker than either of us thought as we had joked over dinner that being eager to have this threesome and holding out until then it would drag on like forever.


	2. The Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has all the crazy threesome stuff in it! There is Promptis moments here!

Saturday morning, I woke up before Noctis and like normal he was curled up under the blankets face buried under a pillow snoring slightly. Grabbing my cellphone on my side of the bed, I saw it was it was ten am. I had slept fairly late, Noctis' phone was buzzing underneath the pillow beside him. He didn't even move after hearing it buzz, and his alarm to was akin to a nuclear bomb alarm going off. I was wearing a tank top and black underwear, my black hair all over the place looking like a nasty bird’s nest.

“Noct. . .” I whined pushing him a little.

He didn't move, like the true sleepy head he is, so I rolled over on top of him squishing myself on his back reaching for the phone. Upon finding it, I saw it was Prompto texting him and a few missed calls as well. I felt Noctis stirring under me, in a sluggish move he wrapped his arms around my waist rolling onto his back pulling me down a little so his face was pressed into my breasts.

“Noct! Your phone!” I called out laughing as he held me tightly.

“You answer it I'm busy. . .” He moaned in my breast.

I unlocked the phone looking at the text, 

> _-'hey I'm bringing over breakfast from the bakery!'  
>  _
> 
> _-'hey noct wake up!'_
> 
> I quickly replied, _'Hey it's Jin~ know how to get to my place?'_
> 
> _-'Jin! =^.^= Noct told me yesterday how to get there. I got us breakfast I hope that is okay?'_
> 
> _-'Awesome Noct is in the process of waking. I'll be in the kitchen making coffee so I'll hear you at the door.'_ I replied prying Noctis off of me as he let out a whine.

“I'm going to make coffee okay? Prompto is almost here he's stopped at the bakery to get us breakfast isn't he a sweetheart?” I asked as I picked up my phone loading tumblr as I headed towards the kitchen.

“I'll be up in a minute.” He moaned stretching languidly yawning loudly.

“Right, I'll make sure you are up in a fashion.” I laughed as I turned up the music some in the kitchen listening to What U Need by Zhang Yixing.

I spent a few minutes setting up the coffee maker with a enough coffee for three people dancing in my underwear to the upbeat song, I knew Noctis would go back to sleep if I picked something relaxing. Mornings no matter what just were not his thing, even on a day when we had big plans. I was getting nervous now like this was something I had been dreaming about for quite a while now and I was so eager to get this together and do it. As I was grabbing cups I felt Noctis grabbing at my hips squeezing them gently as he leaned into me kiss the back of my neck.

“Your hair looks so messy, babe.” He said muttering into my skin as he peppered the skin with kisses.

“Uhuh, but coffee is more important that hair.” I said with a smirk on my face as I turned to face him some, placing a kiss on his face.

“Well coffee is done go fix that hair.” Noctis said pulling on some of my hair.

“Babe that is considered foreplay.” I giggled as I moved away from him smacking him gently on the ass.

As I got into the master bathroom I quickly started to clean up a little, combing my hair brushing my teeth the normal morning routine until I heard the door bell go off. The sheer excitement rushed through me, I nearly dropped the toothbrush out of nerves. Laughing at myself I picked up the brush washing it off a bit placing it back in the spot I headed out of the room, still just in underwear and a tank top and sports bra. Padding into the kitchen I smelled fresh muffins and cheese danishes mixing in with the rich dark coffee that I had brewed earlier.

“Prompto you have arrived, thanks for breakfast.” I purred noticing him looking a bit shy a blush on his cheeks as he looked me over not seeing me like this normally in my work clothes or something a bit more covering.

“You're welcome. . .Jin.” He said softly bringing over a blueberry muffin to me as Noctis came with a cup of coffee.

“Which you prefer sweetheart?” Noctis asked as I was stuck deciding between the two.

“Well that's easy actually, both.” I said with a smirk playing on my lips, as I grabbed the coffee taking a sip and taking a nibble out of the muffin eyes locked on Prompto's baby blues as I did, he gulping.

“How come I'm getting a strong sense this is referring about today?” Prompto said a bit shyly.

“Jin survives off sexual innuendo, sarcasm and the such. . .you should know that by now Prom.” Noctis said with a smirk punching the other male in the arm.

“Are you having second thoughts Prompto?” I asked genuinely curious about his well being, I wouldn't want to push him if he didn't want to do this.

“No not at all. I really want to do this, let's eat first though um perhaps discuss any rules?” He suggested as he moved over to the kitchen island sitting at the one of the stools.

There was only two stools as I only ever really had Noctis over as I didn't have that many friends, Noctis took the second stool smirking as he took a danish. Prompto went to get up to give me the other stool but Noctis wrapped his hands around my waist picking me up placing me up on the island in between him and Prompto. The tank top rose up a little revealing the skull tattoo I had on the small of my back it was similar to the one that Noctis had on his clothes a lot. Prompto boldly reached out tracing the outlines of the tattoo sending pleasing shivers up and down my spine.

“That's a very pretty tattoo Jin, I've never seen that one.” Prompto said.

“It's relatively new actually and you've only seen me at work since I got it, work uniform isn't too sexy.”

“The apron is. . .” Prompto said his eyes flashing happily thinking about the black and white frill apron that I wore for work.

“So,” I drawled out the word leaning back a little taking a sip of my coffee. “What rules were you thinking about Prompto?”

“Safe word?” He asked nervously, had he given this a lot of thought?

“Sycophancy!” I said happily with a bit of a laugh. “It's a funny word don't you think, Noct?”

“It's old word.” He said rolling his eyes finishing up the danish.

“Adequate word.” I chided giving him a smirk. “So that is solved but what will cause any of us to call it out? Just so you know Prompto don't touch my neck with your hands, like lips are okay but hands no.”

“Okay. I don't want to do any smacking. . .”

“Not even my ass?” I questioned looking over at him.

“Maybe that but I don't want to do anything else. . .”

“Well I just like having my ass smacked so that's good. Touch my neck and we are done with like seriously. Ever since I was attacked I can't even wear a necklace it bothers me brings back too many memories.” I said finishing the last of the coffee.

“Noted. Anal?”

“Yes.”

“Ummm. . .double pen. . .” Prompto started then started blushing furiously at his own question.

“DP? Of course that is on the table Prompto, if I didn't suggest this threesome it would have been silly not to include that.” I said happily laughing a little at the cuteness of seeing him blushing a bright shade of red.

“I uh, right. Sorry just nervous and all.” He said running his hand through his shaggy blond hair.

“Jin is quite a freak. . .it's a good thing. I'm done eating. . .” Noctis said as he finished the last of his coffee.

“Hmm let's move to the bed room then, shall we?” I said sliding down off the island taking both of their hands leading them over to the bedroom.

“Ah let me grab this!” Prompto said noticing one of my spare work aprons hanging on the hook.

I laughed as we moved into the bedroom closing the door behind me so Bassy, my black cat wouldn't enter at this time of the morning he would be in the living room soaking up the morning rays. Prompto was looking around the room eyeing it curiously as he's never been in my house before specially my room, I took the apron from him heading into the bathroom.

“You two just stay still alright?” I called out to them as stripped of the tank top and underwear.

Being top heavy I definitely wanted to wear a bra to make this look like the desirable effect on the boys. Grabbing the push up bra that I bought by mistake but the print was just too irresistible for me not to buy without actually checking on what I bought. It was okay as long I didn't move too much or my breast will fall out, with the apron tied on tightly it held the breasts in place just well.

The black and white frill apron looked good as it was just the only item I was wearing, looking at myself in the mirror I smile fluffing up my hair some I headed out of the room. As I entered in the bedroom I found Noctis sitting on the bed while Prompto was looking at the photo collection I had on the wall. Both of them turned to face me, there was a broad smirk that spread on Noctis' face and Prompto nearly dropped his camera as he got a nice side view.

“Oh your camera Prompto I didn't know you brought it.” I said with a bright smile, pearly whites flashing as I walked over to him taking the camera from him.

“I never leave home without it.” He said softly staring at my breasts as they crested over the apron top.

Waking up the digital camera I pressed myself against Prompto's narrow chest wrapping an arm around him pulling him closer. I held up the camera smiling at the display taking a provocative selfie with Prompto. I could feel him getting hard against me as I had pressed my whole body against him, his breath hitching in his chest. I placed a kiss on his cheek feeling the heat rise up on his freckled skin, leaning away I took a picture of his reaction giggling as I did.

“We'll use this a few times today Prompto. Hopefully it has a full charge on it. I want copies of the photos taken today.”

“Okay.”

“You should dress like this to work,” Noctis said coming over to the two of us, cupping my ass squeezing it tightly.

“I would burn myself often though.” I pouted sexily, a smile returning to my lips. “Tips would be really good though don't you think?”

“We both have tips for you, Jin.” Noctis said moving behind me grinding his hips against me letting me feel the erection building in his pants.

“I like these tips a lot.” I said as I reached out palming Prompto's crotch, listening to the whine that escaped his lips. “Let this maid undress the young masters.”

Prompto let out a little excited squeak that made me laugh softly, reaching up to Prompto I slowly grabbed at his vest shrugging it off his narrow shoulders letting the tips of my fingers ghost over the skin making him shiver with the sensation. While I was undressing Prompto my boyfriend was rubbing his hands up and down my sides squeezing at my hips then down around the curves of my ass.

“Does Master Prompto like it when I wear an apron like this? Undressing him like this?” I asked seductively keeping eye contact with him the whole time enjoying him blushing like crazy.

I found men who blushed easily so irresistible, made me go out of my way to make them blush even more.

“I like it a lot. . .I have dreamt of you dressed like this at work.” He admitted, as I pulled the black tank top over his head as he ducked a little as I was shorter than him.

“Oh really bending over picking up something from the bottom shelf like this?” I questioned as I bent over sexily raising my ass up some just to be a tease as I untied his shoes for him.

“Fuck.” Both Prompto and Noctis let out in a exasperated groan.

“If you dressed like this to work I would visit you more often.” Noctis admitted as he smacked my ass leaving a light red print on it.

“Ah yes.” I moaned as Prompto grabbed a handful of my ass squeezing it tightly as I stood back up rubbing my hands up his legs as I did, rubbing my palms against his crotch heavily.

I grabbed at the belt gingerly undoing the buttons, smiling at what I saw, “Prompto going commando?”

“I don't like underwear. . .”

“Neither do I actually I hardly wear any. I find it pointless, what do you think?” I asked as I wiggled the pants down his narrow hips squatting down coaxing him to step out of the pant legs and shoes as I caressed his thighs noticing some stretch marks on them as evidence of his struggle with weight loss. I had them as well.

Reaching up I rubbed my hands over his taunt stomach, fingers ghosting over the ribboning of the stretch marks, I still had a little ways to go before I was pleased with my weight loss, I was proud of Prompto having reach his goal. I understood the struggle well. My light green eyes rested on his cock as I felt Noctis's hands nestle into my hair tugging on it a little as he knew it turned me on to have my hair tugged on. Prompto was fully erect his cock large with a slight curve to the right, he was freshly shaved missing only a few hairs. Leaning forward I took a slow lick from his balls up his shaft to the head of his cock hearing the strangled moan escaping his lips. Noctis pulled on my hair raising me to my feet, being gentle never pulling too hard, knowing the right amount of pressure to add. Noctis rubbed his clothed erection against my ass as I reached my hand over to Prompto's cock stroking it gently, the blond was moaning and panting enjoying the feeling, he let out a gasp when he felt Noctis' hand grab at his balls squeezing them tenderly.

Leaning into Prompto I placed a few sensual kisses on the crook of his neck making a few hickies as I sucked on the tender flesh. He let out a moan I could feel a slight throb of his cock, already, letting out a chuckle I let go of his cock moving away from him a little.

“No cumming yet Prompto.” I said teasingly as Noctis let go of him, the blond whining at the sudden loss of friction and pressure.

“I'm not a one hit wonder. . .” He whined, “I do have stamina.”

“So? I didn't say you could cum yet. In this room I'm queen you should remember that, you cum when I say so.” I said in a firm controlling voice, the tone set a whine to Prompto as I turned away from him facing Noctis now.

Noctis was just wearing a black tank top that had a few paint stains on it from when he attempted to repaint my kitchen for me after burning parts of the kitchen when he tried to cook for me. The sweat pants he was wearing had been tenting for a while now as I reached at the hems of Noctis' shirt Prompto grabbed at my hips squeezing them tightly leaving slight prints on them as he did. Prompto bit and sucked on the back of my neck rubbing his hard cock against my ass as he did, at first just against the curve of my ass then in between my ass cheeks, panting in between marking my neck. Rubbing my hands on his chest as I tossed the tank top to the floor, Noctis stared down at me with his intense midnight blue eyes sparkling as fingers ghosted over lightly toned chest.

Grabbing at the waistband of the sweats, I pulled down on them taking the red boxers with them revealing that long thick cock I enjoyed sucking on so much. Prompto reached up fingers nervously grabbing at the hooks of the bra unsnapping them pulling the straps off my shoulders freeing my breasts, he moaned as the breasts bounced a little. Prompto reached under the apron cupping my breasts squeezing them, large enough to spill over on his hands as he gripped them firmly. Noctis leaned into me pinning me in the middle of them as he took the other side of my neck sucking and biting on it as Prompto took the other, both grinding themselves against me.

“Ah. . .Noct. . .Prom. . .so good.” I moaned arching my back some reaching my right hand for Noctis' cock and my left for Prompto's stroking both cocks.

Caressing my index finger over their heads both letting out groans as they enjoyed the feeling, biting on my neck. I felt precum soak my finger on my left hand, taking my wet finger I brought it to my lips licking it off I peered over my shoulder at Prompto.

“Not yet.” I commanded of Prompto as Noctis leaned in licking a bit of cum off the corner of my lower lip.

“Jin. . .” Prompto whined right in my ear as he pressed his body against me, biting down on my ear lobe.

“Hmm?” I questioned turning to face him looking up at the bright blue eyed man he was panting slightly.

“I want to cum now.”

“Nope.” I teased pushing Prompto gently down on the bed, smirking as Noctis got onto the bed sitting close to him, stroking his cock as he reached his left hand out rubbing up on the blonds chest.

“But. . .” He whined he reached out his left hand towards Noctis reaching over to his cock, a rough finger grazing over the head of Noctis' cock.

“Hmm, how about I suck it out of you?” I said as I settled myself in between his legs rubbing my hands up and down his thighs.

“She sucks cock like none other, Prompto.” Noctis agreed leaning close to Prompto placing a teasing kiss on the blond's lips.

“It's something I really enjoy doing, actually.” I nodded as I placed my right hand on his balls rubbing them gently bringing my lips to his head.

Licking my tongue around the head of cock, Prompto moaned loudly but it was cut off by Noctis again as he kissed him sliding his tongue in the blonds mouth, running his hand through the messy hair. Wrapping my mouth around the head of his cock I started to suck hard bobbing my head up and down. From the corner of my eye I could see Prompto was now stroking Noctis' cock more as the two kissed above me. I took all of him right into my mouth hitting the back of my throat pressing there gagging just a little enjoying the feeling of a cock pressing deep in my mouth. Reaching my left hand down rubbing my wet clit there was a lot of wetness down at my pussy now, lips drenched with juices. Right hand squeezing his balls a little harder this time causing him to buck a little in my mouth, moving my head up in time not to gag too hard as he pressed against me.

I bobbed my head up and down his cock sucking roughly bits of spit coming free from my mouth dripping on the apron and on my breasts. Inserting my index finger into my wet pussy spreading the lips open pleasuring myself more as I suck on Prompto's thick cock. I felt it throbbing in my mouth as he shifted a little in his spot letting out a loud long moan as he gasped for air breaking from the kiss with Noctis. Panting loudly Prompto’s chest heaving as I removed my mouth from his cock, a loud pop resounding as I did, I licked up the pre cum that had come from him, enjoying the bitter taste as I dragged my tongue slowly over it. Wrapping both hands around his cock I stroked him, twisting and squeezing on the head causing Prompto to let out a shout as his cock started to throb crazily in my hands.

“I am going to cum. . .” He moaned as Noctis bit down on his exposed neck as the blond leaned his head back.

“Prompto look at me when you cum, stare into my eyes as you do. You can cum now.” I ordered as I opened my mouth wide placing the head of his cock right on my tongue.

His sparkling blue eyes met mine locking onto me as I continued with the twisting squeezing motion with just one hand now using the left hand to rub on my swollen clit. Noctis rubbed his hands up and down Prompto's stomach pinching on his nipples as he did making the blond pant heavily moaning loudly. All the sudden he let out a shout a look of pure ecstasy on his face as hot tendrils of cum shot into my awaiting mouth, some hitting me on the face. Noctis pulled me up licking off the cum that was on the side of my face, his eyes on Prompto the whole time as the blond blushed with lust filled eyes staring at the two of us.

Prompto pulled me onto the bed kissing me passionately squeezing my hips as he did, reaching up untying the strings of the apron. He pulled it off of me tossing it to the floor, I was on top of Prompto now with Noctis getting on the bed behind us, I placed open mouth kisses on Prompto's neck as his hands felt all over my body squeezing and caressing the soft flesh. Prompto reached down his right hand, grabbing his cock rubbing it against my clit spreading the wetness all over the head of his cock listening eagerly to the loud moans that escaped my mouth. Prompto pressed his cock inside of me spreading me open, as I dug my short nails into his shoulders, arching my back at the feeling of a different cock inside of me.

“Like another mans' cock in you?” Noctis asked in my ear rubbing his cock over my ass, licking the shell of my ear as he did, tongue brushing over the multiple piercings.

“It would be better with yours mixed in with it.” I said with a moan as I felt him pressing his cock against my already occupied entrance.

“Astrals you are such a freak.” Noctis moaned, as he slowly pressed his cock inside my pussy, spreading it open further, slowly allowing me to adjust to it as the both of them were both rather thick.

“So fu. . .cking t. . .ight, damn – fuck this is. . .so good.” I panted heavily moaning roughly as both Prompto and Noctis was inside of my drench pussy spreading it open wide making me pant heavily.

Noctis and Prompto held themselves deep inside of me both attacking my neck sucks and kisses on the skin making me moan into a melting mess in between them. Noctis bit down on my neck bringing me back to reality, I let out an erotic moan as I arched my back some more.

“Move, wreck me.” I ordered in a deep breath.

“Yes, my queen.” Noctis said as he started to pound into me, groaning at the tight feeling that was surrounding his cock.

“Fuck!” Prompto shouted as he started to move along with Noctis feeling his cock rub against the other, inside my drenched pussy.

Both of them were moving in sync pounding into me hitting both my cervix and g-spot causing me to moan loudly, screaming in pleasure when Noct slammed into my g-spot. We were a sweaty mess, bodies slapping against each other in such a lewd sound that I enjoyed. I could hardly hear the music in the background as we were so loud. The headboard of the bed was smacking against the wall as they pound into me, feeling like I was about to explode wrapping my pussy tighter around them, hearing the both of them groan loudly I came. My orgasm dripping down their cocks as they picked up the pace, Noctis mounting me more now his hands gripping my breast as he squeezed them tightly, Prompto propping his legs up a little giving himself more leverage into thrusting inside of me.

“I want to cum inside of you Jin. . . .I – want to . . .fill you up with my cum.” Prompto begged, his blue eyes wide as I felt his cock starting to throb inside of me.

“That's up – to Noctis, it's _his_ pussy to fuck.” I said panting heavily.

“Yes it's mine to fill up.” Noctis growled sexily, I could feel his cock throbbing now. “I'm only allowing it for today.”

“FUCK!” Prompto said as he ejaculated right inside of me with that approval from Noctis.

Prompto's thrust became a little erratic as he came inside of me filling up my womb with his hot cum, he bit down on my neck as the rush went through him. That intense pleasurable pain made me orgasm, squirting on their cocks with the enjoyable feeling, then Noctis came right after filling me up more with the thick cum. I could feel the semen dripping out of me as Noctis pulled out of me slowly, I groaned as Noctis pulled me off the top of Prompto.

Before I knew it Noctis was on top of Prompto kissing him, running his left hand through his thick blond hair and the right reaching down grabbing at his cock it drenched from being inside of me. I watched as Noctis stroked Prompto's cock making him hard again at the touch, it was hot watching my boyfriend do this. Prompto bucked into Noctis' hands his body visibly shivering at the pleasure of the touch. Reaching for the bed stand I grabbed for the bottle of anal lube I casually waved it in front of Noctis.

“Noct. . .” I said with a moan, as I got on my knees watching the two of them.

“Noct. . .I want it.” Prompto said with a gasp, voicing his sexual needs to Noctis.

“You want what?” Noctis mused, looking Prompto straight in the eyes, making the blond become flustered.

“Your cock Noct. . .”

“They all say that.” He said smugly, in the bedroom when he felt bold, Noctis was rather smug, I enjoyed it.

“I want you to get on your hands and knees Prom, you are going to eat Jin out while I fuck you in the ass.” Noctis ordered Prompto who let out a moan as Noctis squeezed tightly on the head of his cock.

Taking the lube from me as I sat down in front of Prompto as he eagerly got to his hands and knees, planting his face in between my legs, I ran my hands through his shaggy blond hair. Noctis blew me a kiss as he smacked Prompto on the ass, then pouring some of the lube on his cock and then on Prompto's asshole. The cool sensation of the liquid made Prompto jolt a little, pressing his tongue roughly against my swollen clit. I moaned loudly, Prompto was good with his tongue better than Noctis was as his tongue flicked around my clit and lips expertly making me pant, heavily pushing my right hand on the back of his head holding him in place.

“Fuck Prompto. . .that tongue is magic.” I moaned rolling my head backwards, feeling like I could orgasm in a moment.

Noctis inserted his middle finger inside of Prompto's ass spreading it open a little as Prompto started to suck on my clit, making me pant under the sensation. Taking my left hand, I teased my nipples pinching them as I did rocking my hips into Prompto's face. Prompto groaned loudly against my clit making a wonderful vibration as Noctis added a second finger inside of Prompto's ass.

“Dammit, Prompto you are tight.” Noctis groaned as he moved his fingers in and out of the male in front of him.

Prompto went to reply but I held his head in spot, “Don't move your mouth needs to stay right here.”

“Here I come. . .” Noctis warned Prompto pulling out his fingers placing the head of his cock right at the entrance of Prompto's asshole.

Slowly I watched Noctis push his hard, wet cock right into Prompto's ass, Prompto had wrapped his hands against my thighs squeezing them tightly digging his short nails into my skin as the pressure of Noctis' cock pushed inside. I knew first hand that Noctis' cock was wider than his two fingers so that little bit of prep work never matched up to the real thing. I caressed the back of Prompto's head as he let out a shout right against my pussy the vibration caused me to cum right there. My body shook with the orgasm of Prompto eating me out while have his ass penetrated by Noctis, I locked eyes with my boyfriend as he looked up at me watching me orgasm. Moaning Noctis pushed his cock all the way into Prompto's ass, Prompto was whining and moaning as he stopped licking and sucking just enjoying the feeling of having his ass filled up with Noctis' cock.

Noctis reached down gripping onto Prompto's hair pulling him away from my pussy a little, “This feel good to you?”

“YES!” Prompto shouted the look on his face was of pure pleasure.

“You like feeling my cock inside of you, while eating her out?” Noctis asked as he slowly started to move his cock in and out of Prompto.

“Yes, it's so fucking good, Noct!” Prompto shouted out his body shaking underneath Noctis.

Moving while ignoring the whine from Prompto, I knelt beside him on my knees, reaching underneath him I grabbed at his cock stroking it gently just barely applying pressure to it.

“Fuck him good Noctis, he deserves it.”

“Does he?” Noctis asked as he started to move a bit faster against Prompto.

“He's been a good little ray of sunshine.” I said with a teasing tone, squeezing a bit on his cock, making Prompto groan loudly a little bit of pre cum coming out of his cock.

“Yes I've been good.” Prompto agreed whining as he did.

With that que Noctis started to pound into Prompto burying his face right into the mattress making him scream into the sheet, as Noctis grabbed roughly on his hips. I let go of Prompto's cock as I started to massage my clit watching Noctis take Prompto. Panting heavily Noctis was slamming into Prompto the lewd sounds of bodies hitting each other was such music to my ears as Prompto lifted his head some moaning loudly, it was so sexy to hear it.

“Noct I'm going to cum.” Prompto whined his voice higher and strained.

“Not yet,” I interjected enjoying the whine that escaped his lips as I denied him again. “I don't want to waste any of that cum Prompto. I want that cum in my ass.”

“Fuck Jin.” Noctis said his eyes going wide as he envisioned what I had just suggested, burying himself deeper inside of Prompto as he gripped his as spreading it open more.

“AH! That's so good!” Prompto shouted his body shaking. “I can't hold much longer this feels so good.”

“Jin get on your stomach right under Prompto now, I'm going to fill this ass up with royal cum.” Noctis ordered as he was relentlessly pounding into Prompto.

Weaseling my way underneath Prompto after quickly applying some of the lube to my asshole, he was a shivering mess, his body in overload from all the sensation not knowing what to do. Prompto could barely hold himself up his body was shaking so much from it, I understood that feeling when Noctis and I first had anal it was very much that way, extremely intense. Noctis noticed that Prompto was having support issues, gently he held Prompto some as Prompto grabbed his cock pressing it against my asshole. Noctis pushed himself roughly against Prompto as he started to push himself inside my ass, then forcing him quickly inside of me. I groaned loudly as I felt the fullness of having a cock in my ass spreading the tight hole right open.

Panting heavily, “You okay?” Prompto managed to ask me.

“Right as rain Prom.” I said in a sexy tone of voice raising my hips up a little pushing him deeper inside of me.

Soon the two of them were thrusting in sync in a fabulous fuck train, Prompto was throbbing roughly in my ass if felt so good. Prompto was moaning loudly in my right ear as he lost his power of holding himself up pressing his body against mine as he was taken roughly by Noctis.

“I'm going to cum. . .fuck it's so tight. Prompto I'm going to cum inside of you.” Noctis said as his voice was straining.

“I'm going to explode.” Prompto moaned as his thrusting roughly into me his cock throbbing painfully inside of my tight ass.

“Yes cum!” I shouted underneath them wanting to feel cum inside of my ass.

With that command it was like a fire was set through the both of them, I felt hot cum shoot in my ass making me cum shouting out in pleasure. Noctis grunting heavily on top as he ejaculated inside of Prompto, his body shaking as his body rushed through the crazy high. Slowly Noctis let out a moan as he caressed the small of Prompto's back pulling out his cock gently listening to the whimpers coming from the blond. Noctis ran his hands through his sweaty black hair his midnight blue eyes surveying the both of us as Prompto slowly shakily pulled himself out of my ass.

I stretched in spot as Prompto gentle rubbed his hands up and down my sides, his body shaking softly as he placed a few kisses on my back. Noctis scooped me out of Prompto's arm pulling me close to his body laying down snuggling up against me.

“I love you so much.” Noctis whispered to me as he placed a few light kisses on my lips.

“I love you Noct.” I replied kissing him back.

There was a slight frown playing on Prompto's face as he sat up, a little jealous. I reached back grabbing his arm pulling him towards me.

“I was going to get you a towel. . .” Prompto said after a little shocked yelp.

“I want to cuddle.” I said as I wrapped myself around Noctis.

“You have Noct. . .” Prompto said softly.

“But I want to cuddle with you too Prom so get over here. Be my big spoon.” I said turning to face him a little as I turned back burying my face into Noctis' chest as Noctis placed his chin on the top of my head.

“Okay.” He said softly spooning next to my burying his face in the base of my neck placing a soft kiss on the base of my neck, sending a soft shiver down my spine.

“You okay Prompto? Didn't hurt you did I?” Noctis asked after a few minutes.

“I'm fine. . .will be sore tomorrow but. . .it was worth it. . .uh thanks.”

“No problem. . .” Noctis replied placing a kiss on the top of my head.

“Everyone enjoy themselves?” I asked sounding a bit muffled coming form Noctis' chest.

“Very much so.” Noctis agreed.

“I enjoyed myself a lot.” Prompto agreed, wrapping arms around me tightly, his arms brushing against Noctis' that were around my middle.

My heart was still pounding in my chest as I was coming down from the high of orgasms still, I could feel both Prompto's and Noctis' heart beats that were just as crazy as mine. If felt good to have experienced this with them, I felt closer with Noctis even with Prompto now.

“I'm sleepy.” Noctis murmured, softly his voice rumbling in his chest.

“Me too.” Prompto said.

“A nap would be nice, then perhaps I'll make food after I shower.”

“Please?” Noctis asked, yawning slightly.

“Like I would actually refuse to cook for you.” I teased, yawning the same time Prompto let out a small mewling yawn.

“Thanks for joining us in this Prompto you were really good.” I reassured him patting his hand, closing my eyes falling asleep.


End file.
